gupfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:TzenTaiGuan
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Noriko Isobe page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Tycio (talk) 05:41, September 27, 2016 (UTC) Phase Erika and Imgur You may enjoy this http://imgur.com/a/cE7KU, RAWs available on ComicWalker The download link for LA is available on ak, two days available. Standardizer (talk) 01:31, October 19, 2016 (UTC) Thanks man, I appreciate it! Confirm that little army manga link works as expected. TzenTaiGuan (talk) 02:35, October 19, 2016 (UTC) Tzen Tai Guan, thank you ! Vautour2b (talk) 05:27, October 19, 2016 (UTC) Don't use the comments Let's leave the comments for readers, as the staff let's use the forum or a page like this. Shoot, thanks. Was wondering where the talk page for the article went. TzenTaiGuan (talk) 13:23, November 6, 2016 (UTC) Type 10 Much better edition, I was on a rush, well, I'm rushing everything lately. Standardizer (talk) 00:47, November 10, 2016 (UTC) No problem, always happy to help. Feel free to contact me if you ever need assistance on a page. TzenTaiGuan (talk) 08:50, November 10, 2016 (UTC) Kawashibas Type 10 Can you think some good words here in the type 10? The Kawashibas received the panzer II because, most for their dislike is a small tank, comical for Emi and the readers and angering for them. Standardizer (talk) 14:10, November 10, 2016 (UTC) I'll get to it in a bit. Probably tomorrow or the weekend. TzenTaiGuan (talk) 14:36, November 10, 2016 (UTC) Kawashibas have different hair style positioning They have a hair volume (there is a word for that, I forgot) on the front and one on the back, one of the sisters have it on the left and the other has it on the right. Standardizer (talk) 14:02, November 12, 2016 (UTC) Yep. Specified it as left or right side of their head in description. Again, asides from that small differentiating mark they are identical and hard to tell apart. Honestly, until they decide to name them individually, I'm not sure we can make two pages for them. TzenTaiGuan (talk) 18:39, November 12, 2016 (UTC) Maybe this 4koma of the Kawashiba sister might help. 02:50, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Ah, there we go. Just gotta find a way to translate their names. Probably still keeping it as one page though, agian, never apart from each other and about as twinsies and twins can be. TzenTaiGuan (talk) 11:08, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Paging all romanji readers: Was able to identify the name of the one of the right (Kanako), but the hirigana for the one of the left is obscured, and her kanji doesn't show up in my traditional mandarin vocabulary. I'm guessing (Tsuruki) but I'm not entirely sure at the moment. Alternatively 49.147, if you could reupload the image with better lighting, it might be possible to read the romanji better. Thanks man! Also, you ever think about making an account here? You could be a very useful asset to this wiki. Again the link is: this 4koma. TzenTaiGuan (talk) 12:04, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Sorry, I wish I could help you but unfortunately I only got that 4koma from an anon who shared that pic in GuP thread in /a/ on 4chan since I'm lurking there on GuP-related threads to get any new GuP content that interest me. I'll help in any way I could and I'll think about putting an account. 05:15, November 14, 2016 (UTC) A New Poll Hello Tzen. It seems that I got up to 120+ people who vote in my first poll. And the result is very good. I will add another 1, but what Categories should I make for this poll and where to place it? Any suggestion? Central Country (talk) 02:38, November 16, 2016 (UTC) Hello Central! I think you should place the poll on the front page! The current position is fine, but you would get a lot more visibiity and votes if you put it a little higher, maybe next to the slideshow if its possible? I'm not very good with the technical aspects of wikis, unfortunately. As for Catagories, I have a few in mind! *Favorite School *Favorite Tank Type (Light, Medium, Heavy, SPG, etc.) *Favorite publication (Little Army, Ribbon Warrior, MLLSD, Web Edition, etc.) *Favorite Commander (Miho, Maho, Darjeeling, Kay, Katyusha, Anchovy, Kinuyo, Mika, etc.) *Favorite Ooarai Team (Angler, Turtle, Duck, Hippo, Rabbit, Mallard, Leopon) Thats all for now! You should have suitable info for a few polls. Come find me if you need any more ideas, I should have a few more after a while. TzenTaiGuan (talk) 04:56, November 16, 2016 (UTC) I have add a poll about type of tanks, Do the poll size to small? I can make it bigger if its to small, may also tell Standardizer about this. Central Country (talk) 12:09, November 16, 2016 (UTC) I see it! I think the poll size is just right. If anything it could be a little smaller. What I'm worried about however is that multiple polls will push the content below even further down, as of now it takes a bit to scroll down and see the information about the schools. Perhaps consider deleting the old poll everytime a new one comes up? Or perhaps have a poll in a slideshow. I remember seeing a poll slideshow on a wiki, so it -should- be possible. If not, no big deal, its just that we need to make sure the info below doesn't become obscured. TzenTaiGuan (talk) 15:16, November 16, 2016 (UTC) Request is done I have done what I could, well its dificult to customize those, I will take a break for today. :D Central Country (talk) 10:58, November 22, 2016 (UTC) Looks great! It'll be a good placeholder for now. I will properly research on templates and make a revised version. Thanks again! TzenTaiGuan (talk) 11:18, November 22, 2016 (UTC) Which is it? Just want to ask: Is it Doi Chiyufu or Doi Chifuyu? In the translation of the LA2 manga it's Doi Chifuyu but here it's Doi Chiyufu. I'm asking since I've been more familiar with Chifuyu rather than Chiyufu. 07:03, November 26, 2016 (UTC) Whoops, slip on my part. Thanks for the catch man! TzenTaiGuan (talk) 07:56, November 26, 2016 (UTC)